<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eye Contact by sarcasticpotato1823</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082815">Eye Contact</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticpotato1823/pseuds/sarcasticpotato1823'>sarcasticpotato1823</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fanfiction from my writing club (all minecraft/dreamsmp) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Highschool AU, M/M, Real Names, Short Story, ambiguous ending, can be read as romantic or platonic, i dont rly like it but it was fun to write, i wrote this instead of updating my current fic, its about eye contact, so george and clay, this is from my creative writing club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticpotato1823/pseuds/sarcasticpotato1823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clay was used to his new high school by now; the customs, crazy students, and boring classes. But one lunch break, he makes eye contact with another student, one he's never seen before. And Clay's pretty sure he's different. </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>or i take my short story from my writing club and change the names and pronouns and upload it to ao3 as a new series type thing :DD</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fanfiction from my writing club (all minecraft/dreamsmp) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eye Contact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>basically what you need to know is that clay is new to his school. and if anyone from my school recognizes this, you dont know me. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>also this is using their personas, even though i am using their real names, this fic still only is about their personas. if either of them express that they dont want fics of them on the internet, i will take this down. :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was your normal chaotic lunch break. The lights overhead flickered as a rainstorm raged on outside. The tiles were slick with mashed potato and orange juice and all you could smell was the mixture of sweaty students that had just come from PE, overcooked meatloaf, and the fresh scent of rain that seeped through the windows along with rainwater. </p>
<p>The only thing you could hear was the constant drip, drip, drip of the rain and the screaming. Middle schoolers are notoriously bad at being quiet. Clay knew this from first-hand experience, he had a raging headache that was just as bad as the storm outside. He had gone to the nurse, but she had merely told him to drink water, as per usual. So he was just gonna suffer. </p>
<p>The school day was almost done though, two more quick periods, history, which was his favorite class, and then biology, which wasn’t his favorite but he could do it with a severe headache. Probably. </p>
<p>He wandered around the cafeteria clutching his tray for dear life, while sixth-graders zoomed around the cafeteria, play tag and completely disregarding the no running rule. The teachers did nothing, merely looking on with disappointment. They were tired. They were always tired. So were most of the students. Clay didn’t understand why they didn’t just have a nap period. </p>
<p>Then a small body collided with him and didn’t even have the decency to apologize, just giggling and running off. His orange juice spilled all over his tray, only missing one food item, the cooked vegetables. And he would sooner go to an eternity of assemblies and math classes than eat that poison.</p>
<p>So he dumped the food in the trash with a sigh and sat down at an empty table, as none of his friends were anywhere to be seen. They really ought to be here by now, even if they had detention they would be let out. He really didn't want to lose them, he had worked hard to become friends with them, the "popular" kids. The "sporty" kids. it was hard enough being in a new school at the end of 8th grade, he didn't want to have to worry about friends on top of all the learning he was doing. His hand slowly tapped against the table, scanning the groups of students. Then the bell rang. A piercing noise whose only job was to remind students they were still stuck here and time was going even slower than they thought. </p>
<p>Groaning, he stood up again, trying to put minimal weight on his foot as he had sprained it during football try-outs. Everyone around him was talking and complaining, waving goodbye to their friends, or trying to find people they didn’t hate that was in their next classes. Clay still couldn’t find any of his friends, they seemed to have all just disappeared.</p>
<p>But as he was reaching the edge of the cafeteria, being pushed by the rowdy seventh graders, he caught a boy's eyes and either time slowed down, or his mind gained the ability to think incredibly quickly. Their eyes locked onto each other and Clay had an extreme moment of deja vu. He felt like he had met him before, like they knew each other, long-lost friends or something. His face seemed so familiar. His brown eyes and short brown hair, even from across the cafetria, Clay could tell he was very pretty. It was like he remembered him from a dream, and in that dream, he was either his best friend or greatest enemy. He wanted to go talk to him, wanted to get to know him. </p>
<p>His view was suddenly blocked though, time speeding back up, as a group of sixth-grade girls came running towards him, extremely worried that they were going to be late for their class. He was still confused and was easily knocked over by the frantic children. Sighing, he dragged himself back up, his back only aching slightly. He peaked back into the cafeteria, but the boy was gone, he must’ve left through the other exit. </p>
<p>Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. </p>
<p>“Mr. Smith, you’re supposed to be in class.”</p>
<p>He would have to find him after he got out of this situation. He had a feeling the boy wasn’t supposed to be here either.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you liked it, its very short. im hoping to update this as i work on more stories in my club. kudos and a comment maybe?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>